A Plea For Help
by Bluejay the Guardian
Summary: When James gets sick, his friends try to save him. Will their valiant efforts be enough? Marauders Era. No Slash. NOT A JAMES AND LILY STORY. IF YOU WANT ONE OF THOSE LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE!
1. Chapter 1:Waking Up

**Me: Yay! My first Harry Potter story! I absolutely LOOOOOOVE the Marauders. They have such a beautiful relationship and their stories are so sad. One of their best friends tears them apart. Now James and Lily are dead, Remus is alone, and Sirius is in Azkaban. Petigrew used to be such a nice boy. Why did he do it? WHHHYYYYYYY?!**

 **Whale: Calm down! Do you want them to stop reading before they even start? (I shake my head) No? Then calm down. (As if talking to a 3 year old) Good. Now do the disclaimer.**

 **Me: Sigh.], I do not own. If I did, there would be a pre-quel about the Marauders and a tv show as well. I have a job for anyone who loves the Marauders. Spam J.K. Rowling's email and get her to write a book about them or make a tv show about them.** **Here is my** **reasoning (this will be a bit of a rant):**

 **1\. The Marauders have a wonderful friendship that she can expand upon. They are practically brothers! She can add in angst and friendship in between them which would be a good storyline.**

 **2\. There is also the whole James/Lily thing going on. At first Lily hated James, but she ends up marrying him. How does that happen? What happened in between? She could go into that**

 **3\. What about Snape? Why does Lily leave him? How did James save his life? What did the Marauders do to him? I'm sure that would be interesting to hear about.**

 **4\. How about the whole werewolf and animagus thing. How do the Marauders find out about Remus? How did they become animagus? What were the troubles of keeping it a secret? What happened exactly on full moons?  
**

 **5\. So we know this is during a war. Lots of people are scared and wondering whether or not to join Voldemort. It would be cool to see how they face it. What are some of their reactions? What are their feelings about everything? What about Sirius? His family is very Pro-Voldemort and his brother becomes a** **Death Eater. That would be good place for some comfort/angst.**

 **6\. Or Sirius running away to live with James. How does that play out? What brings about this change?**

 **7\. She could even write about later years. Maybe when they join the Order and watching friends be killed or turn evil. That would be a very good mini-series for tv or something.**

 **That is 7 good things J.K. Rowling could write about. She could use them separately, or smash them all together. I'm sure they would make a good book. Now I now what you are thinking, 'We already know their futures. It is like knowing the ending of a book. Won't that make it less interesting?' The answer is: no. Just because we know the endings, doesn't mean it is any less interesting. It just makes it more so. Think about it. We know what the end result is, but how did it get there? Why did it end up like that? These will be some questions to drive the books. I knew the ending of the Percy Jackson books, but that didn't make me like it any less. That is proven by my other stories. I know some people don't like it, but there are always critiques.**

 **Okay, so I know there are fan fictions, but I want to know what J.K. Rowling was thinking when she wrote Harry Potter. It's like listening to an audio book. It always sounds best when it is read by the author. Well, that is all I have to say. I really need to get that out. If you agree, please tell your friends or post this on your account. I want people to spam J. 's email with emails about this. If we all work together, I think she will write a book about it.**

 **Again, I do not own!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"James Potter, GET UP!" James heard his best friend, Sirius Black, shout. From the sound of his voice it hadn't been the first time. He opened his eyes blearily, wondering what was going on. When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he saw his friend leaning over him. He looked relieved.

"Wha?" He groaned, feeling like his mouth was stuffed with cloth. He sat up in his bed.

"It took you FOREVER to wake up. Usually you are a light sleeper, so what's different about today? Plus it's, like, 8:13, and Moony and Wormtail have already gone down to breakfast." Sirius said. James didn't reply, wising more than anything that he could go back to sleep right now. Slowly, he pulled his aching body out of bed. Wait. Aching? It's not like he had Quidditch practice last night or something. Why did he hurt so much?

"You okay?" Sirius asked noticing him hesitate.

"Uh… Yeah." He replied uncertainly, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounded.

"Then lets go! I'm starving!" Sirius shouted, not noticing the wince. Sirius had dragged him out of bed and into the common room when he realized that he was still in his pajamas.

"Sirius!" He shouted. Sirius turned around noticing the problem, laughed, and let him go get changed. By the time he got back it was 8:30. They walked into the corridor and down to the Great Hall.

Remus POV

I looked up to see James and Sirius approaching. Sirius sat down and quickly began piling food onto his plate while James stumbled into his seat and put a few pieces of bacon, an egg, and a pancake onto his plate. While Sirius had already finished half of his plate of food, James hadn't even picked up a fork. He was slouched in the seat and was resting his head in his palm. Under his eyes there were dark circles which were very prominent against his abnormally pale skin. I just brushed it off as being tired. I turned back to Peter and continued our previous conversation.

Pretty soon (like usual), our conversation turned to pranks. Peter had brought up that we hadn't done a prank in a few days and should do one.

"You're right, Wormtail!" Sirius exclaimed, "We haven't done one recently. When do you think we should do one and what should we do?" We all turned to James seeing as he was our unofficial leader and the one who typically came up with the ideas. We were surprised to see him just sitting there, staring at his still untouched food, and seemingly not listening.

"James?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Prongs?" Wormtail tried. Nothing.

"Prongsie!" Sirius said, a little louder while shaking him roughly. Finally, he realized we were talking to him and turned toward us, confusion clearly written on his pale face.

"What?" He asked. We all shared worried glances. We knew something was wrong.

"Didn't you here us? We called your name 3 times!" Peter asked anxiously. This time he looked surprised.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" The look on his face showed he wasn't ok. No matter how good a liar he was I could always tell.

"Because: 1. You haven't touched your food. You love eating almost as much as Sirius. (Sirius huffs indignantly) 2. You haven't said anything. You always talk. 3. You spaced out. You never do that. 4. You woke up late. You always wake up first. And 5. We started talking about pranks and you didn't know it. You ALWAYS know when we talk about pranks!" I listed off, slowly getting more intense. For a moment he just sat there. Then he got up and walked away as he started coughing.

"I'm not hungry. Remember there is Qudditch practice today, Sirius, Remus." He called back without looking at us.


	2. Chapter 2: James's Thoughts

**Me: Sooo... I'm sorry! I tried to update sooner but I have been so busy! If you are reading my Warriors of Chaos story, I know, I lied. I'm sorry! Ok, I'm gonna make this short because you have waited long enough. Since this is so short I am posting a new chapter in a couple minutes...Hopefully.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

James stumbled up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower and into the dorms he shared with the other 3 Marauders. Upon entering the room, he found he didn't have the strength to stand anymore and slumped to the floor in front of the door. What was going on?! First he hurt this morning, now this? He can't act like this, there is Quidditch practice today. What could he do? He definitely couldn't tell his friends, they would make him not go to practice. This was NOT a possibility. In just 2 days was the game against Slytherin. There was no way he could miss that! What to do…

James finally decided just to pretend nothing was wrong. He could do that for a day, right? Not TOO hard. Maybe he could ask Miss Pomfrey for a Pepper-Up potion. If he still felt bad by such he would do that. Feeling satisfied, James tried to get up. Key word tried. James was barely on his knees when the first wave of dizziness hit him. Ok, maybe he could just skip his morning classes. After all, it was only Slughorn for a double period with Slytherin and Charms before lunch. He could easily catch up with those by talking to Sirius and Remus. Mostly Remus. Yeah, that would be ok. With that he crawled over to his bed and collapsed onto it, literally falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Marauders Talk

**Me: I said all I needed to last chapter so... Wait! I** **remember! So my excuse is: I only had a couple of chapters pre-written for my stories so I couldn't just post a chapter. I didn't have time to write more so I was late and I will try to get back on track but the week after next I will be gone and unable to update. I will try to catch up but...**

 **Whale: Tt, why are you so slow?**

 **Me: YOU JUST PULLED A DAMIAN! :O (Faints)**

 **Whale: Ugh! She will update her other stories soon. Bye! She does not own anything!**

* * *

Remus POV

I was sitting in class listening to Professor Slughorn talk and completely ignoring my fellow Marauders, when Sirius tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him, annoyed, but the annoyance turned to worry when I saw the look shining in his eyes. What could possibly be wrong? I have never in the 5 years I have known him, seen him look so concerned. Except once when James got hurt after one of our monthly escapades. They had a special brotherly bond from having known each other so long that he got a little over-protective sometimes. Speaking of James, I looked around for him but saw an empty chair where he usually sat. I looked over at Snivellius. Nope. Lilly? Nada. Oh no.

"Where's James?" I asked Sirius. He shook his head."I was about to ask you the same thing. I haven't seen him since he left during breakfast. At first I thought he was late, but when he hadn't shown up for the whole first hour, I began to get worried." Sirius replied. I was kinda surprised he acted so smartly. Then again, he as one of the best in our year, even if he didn't act like it all the time.

"Maybe he…had a detention!" Peter added in triumphantly. I jumped not realizing he had been listening.

"Maybe, but wouldn't he tell us about it? Did anyone else notice he was acting weird this morning? I mean, come on, he can't expect us not to be able to tell he feels bad!" Sirius said hotly. Good, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Yeah, he was. If he isn't at Charms we will go find him, agreed?" Sirius and Peter nodded in conformation.

Time Skip to Lunch

Sirius, Peter and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. We hadn't seen James in Charms either and he hasn't arrived at lunch yet. I hope he is okay. I looked at Sirius and Peter. They were clearly thinking the same thing.

Just then, James stumbled into he Great Hall looking slightly better. His skin was a little closer to its normal tan color and the dark circles under his eyes weren't as prominent. I sighed in relief at this and heard Sirius sigh as well. I hope he feels up to Quidditch practice later. It also happened to be a full moon.

"Where were you?!" Sirius asked loudly. James gave a subtle wince at the sound, though, even for my sensitive ears it wasn't too loud. James yawned but ended up coughing harshly. We all shared worried glances and got even more worried when James's legs started to give way. Sirius lunged forward to reach him before he fell. After making sure James was on the bench he let go and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice from the table only to hand it to James. "You ok?" James took a shaky breath before replying with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a little tired. I was busy completing homework I had to catch up on." I looked into his brown eyes and saw he was holding something back but I didn't pressure him.

"Ok, well there's a full moon tonight. Are you up to it? Only come if you are absolutely sure. I don't want someone getting hurt, namely you, because you decided to be a stubborn idiot." I joked. Maybe he will give it up because he doesn't want to get someone hurt.

"I'm sure." I should've known he would say that. With that he began loading up his plate. This time he talked more but I noticed he didn't eat and still wasn't as talkative as usual.


	4. Chapter 4: Quiditch Practice

**Me: Sorry! I am just gonna leave this here so that no one kills me. (Places down story.) Btw check out my poll. It will help me know what you guys want and will make these (points to all of the fan fictions I wrote) goodies, appear faster. (Dodges tomato) Gotta run! Bye! (Runs away)**

 **Whale: (Sighs) Bluejay owns nothin'. All rights go to J. K. Rowling. Have fun.**

* * *

Time Skip to Quiditch Practice

James POV

Okay, I confess: I feel terrible. At lunch I felt a little better after getting some sleep but it didn't last long. By the time Defense Against the Dark Arts came around, my last class of the day, I had a foot long essay for Charms, has to practice for Transfiguration, and I had to make-up what I missed in Potions today. Along with the loads of homework, I had a splitting headache, felt disoriented and dizzy, wouldn't stop coughing, and overall felt terrible. I know, what a nice combination! Yeah, so now I had Quidditch, which I am usually excited for. Peter sits in the stands, I play seeker, Remus plays keeper, and Sirius beater. We all love the sport, but today I just couldn't find the energy to be excited about it. I probably won't play very well anyway because of how disoriented I am. Oh well, just a little longer. I knew during lunch I couldn't turn down the 'invitation' for the full moon. If I had they would know something was up, and wouldn't let me practice. Right now I'm wishing I hadn't.

I was pulled out of my musings as a bludger woodshed past my head. I turned to see Sirius smirking me. Luckily, no one else had seen me. I gave him a 'what was that for look' and he returned it with a 'get your head in the game' look. He was probably right. I looked around trying to spot a flash of gold. Deciding it would be better to fly around the field, I pointed my broom up and urged it forward.

After my 3rd lap around the field, I spotted a flash of gold. I tilted my broom into a dive a flew towards it. When the snitch was a couple feet away, I reached out to grab it. My fingers almost brushed its wing. Suddenly, it shot up again. I followed it at a sharp angle, dodging bludgers and other teammates as I flew.

By the time I caught up with it, we were high above the ground. I reached my arm out again and caught it this time. It immediately closed itself up as my fingers curled around it. Now that the thrill of the chase was over and the adrenaline left me, I felt terrible again. My head started to spin and I felt nauseous. I tried to lower myself to the ground, but I no longer knew up from down. Losing all consciousness, I felt myself fall.

Sirius POV

I looked over to see James staring off into space like he had been doing for the past five minutes. Seriously, what was up? He has been really off the whole day. I notice he has been off since we got back from Christmas break. I had stayed at his house since my family hated me and he had gotten some Butterbeer as a gift. I don't know exactly who it was from though. Anyway, when I first noticed he was acting strangely we had been on the train riding back…

 _I was sitting next to James in a compartment with Peter and Remus when I heard coughing next to me. I looked over to James. His nose was red and his skin pale as if he had been walking in a blizzard. Remus and Peter appeared to have noticed as well._

 _"You ok James? Now that I think about it, you didn't look to good this morning." I commented._

 _"Ya, I tink I caught a vold. (A/N The incorrect spelling was purposeful) I ban probably sleet it ov." He sniffled out. I nodded._

 _"Maybe you should get a Pepper-Up potion from Madam Pomfrey." Remus said._

 _"Vood idea," James replied._

In a couple of days, James felt better. We hadn't thought much of it at the time, but maybe this was a lasting effect of it? I don't know. Ok, time to do my job or we will lose to Slytherin. I noticed a bludger coming towards me and hit it at James. I didn't make it close enough too hurt him, just close enough to wake him up. When he turned to me I smirked at him. He gave me a 'what was that for' look and I returned it with a 'get your head in the game' look. He just flew off to look for the snitch and I turned back to practice.

Remus was dodging a bludger I had aimed at him and giving me an annoyed look when we saw James shoot after something. I saw the streak of gold he was chasing. He reached out for it, but it shot back up. With a sloppy pull-back, he followed it. I watched as he made a grab for it and caught it. He just sat there a moment before making an unsteady descent.

I was about to go up to congratulate him, when he suddenly sagged. His hands went slack on the handle and he tilted sideways. I felt my heart stop. Behind me, Remus gasped and shot up toward him. I followed quickly behind him. The trip across the field seemed to take forever. James seemed to fall in slow-motion, but I didn't think I would make it in time. I urged my broom faster and faster until I was just below James. Steadying my broom, I held my hands out to catch him but I wasn't able to catch him properly and he slipped off of my broom. Luckily, the ground was only 10 feet below me. I could still hear a resounding crack as he landed, though.

Just then, I remembered Remus. I turned and saw him running out with Madam Pomfrey trailing behind him. They ran over to James's motionless body and arrived just as I landed.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she conjured a stretcher and moved him onto.

"I don't know. All day he hasn't looked very good and has been acting strange and then he suddenly fainted after caught the snitch. I have no idea why it happened." I responded. She just made a 'hmmm' sound back at me. I had explained as we were walking so now we were almost to the Hospital Wing.

When we had arrived in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey brought James over to a bed and placed him down on top of it. Pulling out her wand, she cast a spell to find out what was wrong with him. The tip glowed for a moment before fading. Madam Pomfrey just shook her head but didn't look worried. Instead she cast a spell to mend his broken ribs and arm. After a few moments she turned back to Remus and me.

"It appears he hasn't gotten enough sleep lately. Apparently, he just fainted from exhaustion. That would also explain the bags under his eyes and the pale color of his face. Besides that, he is perfectly healthy. I will make him stay in here until tomorrow but then he should be fine. From now on, though, make sure he gets enough sleep. I do not wish for this to happen again. Understand? I am expecting you to take care of him, Remus. You are a Prefect for a reason." We both nodded and moved to sit down next to him. "Make sure you two get some sleep as well. Don't want you to be in his position."

As she walked away, we turned back to James. I can't believe I didn't realize he wasn't getting enough sleep. As far as I knew, he was going to bed at the same time as Remus, Peter and me and we were all perfectly fine. I just don't know. Speaking of Peter, we should probably get him. The moon will come out soon and I don't think I can keep Remus in line on my own. I turned back to Remus.

"Should we go get Peter?" He nodded. "Let's go, but shouldn't one of us stay with James in case he wakes up?"

"It will only be a short time. We can go get Peter and come back. We still have an hour until dinner and then an hour after that."

"Ok," I replied. With that we set off to retrieve Peter.


End file.
